


Just a few Scars

by rainbowfalls



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Confessions, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scars, Secret Crush, Third Wheel Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), cuddle the homies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowfalls/pseuds/rainbowfalls
Summary: Nick(or Sapnap), George's best friend, comes to visit George at his castle after 5 years of not visiting him. He's acting weird but its probably nothing I mean he's probably  changed over the past 5 years because people change, right?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 27





	1. Nick is here

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So- this is my first time putting my writing out there so I'm not sure about the tags and stuff so please tell me if somethings wrong! This was also Inspired by Agent 03 on Wattpad go check that out because its absolutely godly. This is like chap0 because its just like background knowledge? yeah ok enjoy-

August, 12th

Lies fill the air as George excuses himself from the dinner table add walks away. His knuckles going pail, his fist tightened around the door knob while he knocks on the grand guest door. The door opens as the boy with the almost white knuckles said "Let's get out of this shit show."

July, 20th  
"George, your highness is calling for you" one of the maids said lightly tapping on the door of the prince. "Yes, I'm on my way. Thank you!" He puts on a white long sleeved collared shirt and slips on black dress pants, his mother says he always has to be dressed presentable so all he has in his closet are fancy dress clothing. It doest really bother him but some days he doesn't want to be his mother's doll and be stuck under layers or scratchy fabric.

He walks through the hallways to find his mother in the grand hallway she's always at when she calls him which isn't that often. As he turns to the room with his mother he finds a boy facing the queen. 

"Mother?"

"Ah, George" The queen says making a confused face to what George was wearing.

"Look who's came to see you" She shifts to the side for George to see the boy.

The boy peeks his head to get a better look at George as their eyes meet. It takes a moment but then a smile creeps onto George's face "Oh my god Nick!" 

"Took you long enough" The younger boy smirks as the older one runs to hug him.

"Where have you been??" George says "It's been like 5 goddamn years!"

"I'll leave you two to catch up, I'll be with your father in the library if you need us." With that she picks up her flowing silk dress and walks away.

The boys walk up going to George's room so they wouldn't be bothered.

"You didn't answer my question, Where have you been Why're you here?"

"Well, uhm, I've been exploring not far- I haven't been across seas yet so don't worry about me going too far away from you" Nick says with a wink

"Yeah I wish you would have, the farther away from me you are the better" George says rolling his eyes joking back with Nick

"And I'm here to visit you, believe it or not, I missed your lame ass yeah I couldn't believe it either"

"Ok Pandas"

"Ok Gogy" George glared at the annoying boy who started smirking  
"What you can call me nicknames but as soon I say something I'm bad?" Nick said not turning his head feeling George's eyes on him. 

They made it to the bedroom and the prince scoffed at his best friend opening the door. They spent all afternoon catching up and laughing with each other till they were called to dinner "How long are you staying by the way?"  
"Uh as long as 2 months maybe?" 

~~  
George's Pov:  
I love Nick (platonically) and I missed him but he just seems off, I mean maybe he's changed, people change I mean I mean it has been 5 years. 

We sat down at the table and finally stopped talking to eat, we had been talking non stop since he got here.

"Tommy get back here, you f- ugh you cretin!!" A loud voice rang through the room with the noise of the door slamming open.

Two boys barged in "No! You broke my fucking vlog gun!" Oh of course- its just Tommy and Wilbur, again.  
I swear this happens daily.

"Language!" another voice says, it's Bad one of the guards who's i charge of making sure Tommy doesn't set anything on fire or 'Start stabbin' shit' as he says

"Tommy, Will." Yet another voice joins in, this time the boys turn and stop running and their heads hang low, It's Phil

"Sorry Wilbur.." The blonde British boy forces out  
"Sorry Tommy.." The other boy says rolling his eyes but keeping his head down so his father doesn't see

"Now listen to Bad"  
"Yes fatherr" both boys say in sync as the step towards Bad following him out the dining hall

"Aww, I see they've grown" Nick says with the same laugh I remember from when we were young  
"Yeah but they still act like children, Tommy just turned 16 and Wilbur's 19th birthday is around September I think"

"Hah they haven't changed a bit, but did they actually give that child a gun??"  
"Of course not! We aren't crazy, I gave him my old sling shot remember it?"  
"I do- Wilbur that prick broke it? Fuckk"  
"To be fair Tom kept shooting him with rocks.." I didn't try to hide my laugh, it was pretty funny to watch Wilbur get mad at Tommy

We both started laughing and Nick started coughing on his bread which made me laugh even harder until which everyone just stared at us but it doesn't matter. I had my best friend back, but for some reason I felt guilty as if he's been hiding something and everything I say pains him to hear- Stop. Your overreacting he wouldn't hide anything from you he trusts you so you should trust him.


	2. Let's get out of this shit show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George gets to talk to his mom and Nick, of course he wasn't too happy with what he heard. But now he has an idea of what to do about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Crying and a slight breakdowns +Mommy and Daddy issues 
> 
> This one might hit too close to home for some of you, also early post- don't get too used to it.

TW// crying and slight breakdown+and mommy problems

August 12th

George’s POV

It’s been about, a month since Nick got here. He’s been fun and amazing- but whenever we’re in front of my parents, the guard’s or even the maid’s he stiffens up. So I finally stopped assuming stuff and decided I would confront him.

I get out the bathroom having just showered and put on some jeans and a light blue hoodie on, of course mother is gonna scold me but I’ll deal with that later. I get out of my room and find that its 8am, I’ll get breakfast then talk to him later. I walk down towards the dining room when I hear my mom, “shit” I mutter staying behind the wall so she doesn’t see me.

I’ll stay here and wait till’ she leaves so I can pass by I don’t want to get scolded for wearing this, this early I the morning- “When are you going to tell George?”- But of course my curiosity gets the best of me. It didn't sound like my mom though

“He doesn’t have to know, he’s safe here” Who was my mom talking to? I couldn’t risk to peek because I didn’t know where they were facing.

“With all due respect your highness I think he’d be safer knowing what’s going on- you know how he gets when he’s mad..” Karl, thats Karl one of the scroll writers, he used to take care of me but now that I’m 20 I’m pretty sure I can walk without falling and feed myself.

“If he ever asks about his scars I’ll tell him the same story, he’ll be more than mad to know how much we’ve lied to him. He’s just not ready yet and there hasn’t been any problems so far.” I knew it- I always knew that they’ve been lying about my scars but I didn’t know how exactly and this was my chance to find out.

“Yes but what if his son comes-“ and Karl’s words were cut off by loud footsteps. I turn around to see a barley awake Nick, fuck, they had stopped talking.

I quickly walk up to Nick and put my arm around Nicks shoulder taking my hand off after I realized it was too uncomfortable to walk this way because he was too tall.

“Morning Nick” I say quickly to him and get a small “Mornin’ ” back as we turn to corner to where Karl and my mother were standing.

“Good Morning boys” my mom greets “Good morning- hi Karl” I smile at the boy and he gives a quick smile back avoiding my eyes.

“We were headed to breakfast” I hum walking past them quickly as I see my mom start raising an eyebrow at my clothes yet again. They start walking behind us “So were we”. I guess I pulled it off

“Actually I need to go check on something with your father but I’ll see you guys later” Karl says with a smile and a small wave walking away.

“Muh-kay buh bye” Nick says turning around to wave at Karl smiling and doesn’t turn back forward until Karl is out of sight.

We walk in the dining table and sit down, the room being filled with thank you’s as they begin to serve us. I began to eat but Nick interrupted pulling the collar of my sweater down "What the f-" I began to say but he cut me off “What happened here?” Nick said running his hand over my collar bone which had a scar running from my shoulder down to my upper chest, I hadn’t put a shirt on thinking I would change later so my exposed skin was more visible.

“Mom, would you like to tell the story?” She looks up clearing her throat

“Well,.. when George was around 5 years old we went to a lake near here-“ I cut her off “I thought it was a far away stream?” “No it was a nearby lake, and by the lake was by a forest of tree’s. George had wondered off into the forest and we searched for him and found him a few minutes later all scratched up from the branches. Which gave him that scar, one across his chest and a last one on his side” she finished.

The only part that was true was the places I had scars on, I was now certain that- this story she had been telling me for years? Was made up. Nick on the other hand looked like a child being told a bedtime story. He was adorable but it had only annoyed me more.

After breakfast me and Nick went walking in the garden, I was gonna try to talk to him about the situation but a guard had also came with us so I couldn’t and just asked him about his time here and food, just my luck.

It was dinner time. I never really do anything with my days, I rarely go outside and my whole schedule is to eat, study, and now I can talk with Nick. I mean I guess I can’t complain I don’t have to go to work like other people but it was still boring.

I open the guest door and see that Nick is sleeping. I sigh leaving the room letting him sleep. As I walk to the dining room yet again I try to understand the conversation Karl and my mom had, but as much as I racked my brain for answers there was too much missing information to get a full detailed story and explanation. All I knew was that someone wasn’t telling me something and thats enough reason for me investigate.

I met my mom and dad at the dining table them already have been seated and served “Where’s Nick?” My dad asked, me and him never usually have conversations but it’s whatever its not like we have the best friendship because we always disagree with each other with whats the best choice for stuff, like bills, money management, and- punishing people...

“He’s taking a nap” I say sitting down a light “thank you” escaping my lips as I’m served he hums in response. At this point theres an awkward silence in the room so I speak up, oh how much I would regret it later on- “Mom”

“Yes George?”

“How did I really get these marks?” I say sternly even I’m surprised at the tone that came out my mouth.

“I already told you the story we went to a nearb-“

‘This is so fucking stupid’ the only words that were in my head in the moment as I stood straight up “I know thats not true.”

“But it is. Sit down right now.”

“No! Hah! Mother your such a lair!”

“Do not raise your voice at me and sit down!” She stands up as well

“Why can’t I know the truth!?” She becomes silent and her head tilts down rubbing her temple “I’m not a little kid anymore-”

“Your not ready!” She bursts

“So you were lying!!” She becomes silent yet again not meeting my eyes “My whole entire life? They’re just marks why can’t I know what happened to my own bod-“

“George! Shut up!” The room becomes silent. Never had she raised her voice at me, we never had that kind of relationship she’d just send other people to talk to me.

I can’t move my mouth or my legs, chills had ran down my body and head and I’m blankly staring at her I feel like I’m in a dream my mind is blank I want to move- to leave- to ask why but I can’t I’m not in control of my body. Im just in my head. Watching.

“George no- I’m sorry- I just-“ I stare at her lips moving but I can’t hear her. I hear silence and static. And I don’t know what happened but when I focus back on my surrounding have changed.

3rd pov

Lies filled the air as George excuses himself from the dinner table and walks away. His knuckles going pail, his fist tightening around the door knob while he knocks on the grand guest door. The door opens as the boy with the almost white knuckles says “Let’s get out of this shit show.”

“What? Where are we going?” Nick says as the boy comes inside the room and looked into his drawers taking clothes out

“I think I have a few backpacks that might work in the storage room..” George mutters to himself. 

Nick puts his hands on the other boy’s shoulders making the boy face him. George looks up to Nick and Nick can see the tears that were threatening to spill. “Hey what’s happening? What’s wrong?” Nick says I a hushed voice so only George could hear even though the door was closed. And without warning the tears started falling down the shorter boy’s pail face “I-I don’t know- I just- I’m-“ the teared boy choking on his own words and tears breathes getting heavier and more scarce. His eyes avoiding the taller boy’s eyes looking everywhere in the room except his face.

“Shhh, it’s ok you don’t have to tell me right now” Nick whispered being aware of George’s state and bringing the boy into a hug. The room being filled with light ‘shh’s ‘its ok’s and sniffing. They stayed like that for at least 15 muiniutes when George finally calmed down.

“Thanks Nick” George said pulling away, using his sleeve to wipe his red face still avoiding Nick’s eyes embarrassed to have cried in front of his best friend. “Yeah your welcome, mind telling me why your taking my clothes?” Nick glances over at all of his folded clothes sprawled on the bed. “Oh yeah- well..” The next 20 muiniutes were spent on George explaining to Nick all thats happened, with his mom his scars and his stress.

“Also- I was gonna ask you, why have you been so- weird somethings up on with you,” George said crossing his arms over his chest. Nick biting his lip hesitating, but then sitting on the bed organizing his clothing to one corner, “I don’t know much, but someone might be trying tooo, kill you-?”

“What?!”

“And I have a suspicion now that it has something to do with your scars.. Your mother sent me a letter asking me to keep an eye on you-“

“So you came here just to take care of me!” George’s arms fling up and he turns away from Nick “I can take care of myself you know?” George turns his head back to the boy on the bed.

“Wait- lemme finish,” Nick says as he looks into George’s pained eyes “She gave me the letter 6 months ago. I declined the offer knowing your old enough to take care of yourself. Around 5 months later, I ran into this guy, he called himself Dream. He was talking to the bartender, about you.” George conflicted with all the information he’s collected today sat down next to Nick on the bed humming signaling for him to continue telling the story. “He asked me if I knew the fastest way to get here, of course I didn’t tell him.”

“Im sorry sir I don’t know how to get there” said Nick to the strange man

“Dream, call me Dream” said the man, he had silver armor over his body the helmet on the table, a back skin-tight piece of clothing coming from under his armor up to his face covering most of it stopping under his eyes. His eyes a glistering green and his hair well kept, dirty blonde shifting to his left the sides shorter than the hair on the top, some covering his forehead. His jawline sharp while the black cloth complimenting his face shape.

“Sapnap. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you need to get there?”

“Hm, well theres this boy I need to,” the masked man pauses “Collect.”

“Huh.. don’t worry I’m also on the run” Sapnap said connecting his lips to the glass sipping the amber contents. Dream glances at him in reassurance

“Are you now, well you know that prince? From the Lyacinth kingdom, my father had unfinished business with him…”

“Hm” Sapnap hummed trying not to look nervous in front of this strange man not sure on his intentions.

“Well Sapnap, I have a good feeling about you” Dream said standing up “If you need anything you can find me here,” he said giving Sapnap a piece of paper.

“Thank you, Dream” Sapnap looked down at the piece of paper in his hand seeing an address next to the words ‘Ask for Dream’ and a telegram number at the bottom. Sapnap put the piece of paper in his bag and looks up but the man is now gone.

“So I came to visit you to see if you were ok” Sapnap said lying down in his bed

“Then why didn’t you just tell me about this in the first place instead of going through all that trouble- and terrible acting -keeping it secret” George said laying on his stomach next to Nick using his hands to hold his face up

“When I came, your mom and dad met me outside and I of course told them about this but they asked me not to tell you- When I asked them why your dad said it was for your safety”

“Its for Georges safety. Your one of George’s oldest friends I’m sure we can trust you cant we?” George’s father said glaring down at Sapnap.

“Yes sir.” Sapnap had said nervously

“I’ll go see what I can do with this information thank you Nick.” Says the king as he leaves walking inside the castle and out of sight.

“Mother?” A voice says from inside the castle

“Ah George.”

Then the room goes into a comfortable silence both thinking about their new learned information when George stood up. “Ok get ready, were still leaving.”

“mmkay but to where?” Sapnap walks behind George as he heads towards the door

“Do you still have that Dream guy’s information?” George smiles opening the door and turning to Nick with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> your welcome


	3. Sneaky Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George and Sapnap roughly escape, and guess who's waiting for them at their local bar..

“…I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ Sapnap says concerned for George

“Do you have a better idea? Besides your gonna be there to protect me since he trusts you or whatever” George opens the storage room door.

“Well yeah but we don’t know anything about him other than the fact he wants to ‘Collect’ you” Sapnap using his fingers to create the quotes in the air

“Mm, well then let him” George hums and picks up a large black backpack passing it to Sapnap

“This is serious George-“ 

George cut him off “Nick I’ll be safe, other than Dream what other person is willing to tell us? Look at this as another one of your adventure quests besides I’m tired of being in this large fancy excuse of a jail cell.” George picks up a dark blue backpack thats similar to Sapnap’s

Sapnap sighs knowing he won’t be able to change George’s mind anymore “Ok, but I get to call the shots and when we talk to him you have to stay behind me” They both exit the storage room both carrying each of their backpacks.

“Yes sir” George rolls his eyes

“It’s yes daddy to you” Sapnap winks at George  
“Your so stupid” George laughs at the idiotic man who’s horrible at flirting

They get to the door and see Phil walking around in front of George’s room door “Phil?” George said and the man turned to see then his face full of confusion on why they were carrying backpacks “George, your mother sent me to check on you” Phil raises an eye now being aware of their intentions

George notices his face change and panics “No it’s not what you think” George nervously chuckled while Sapnap stood there interested in the show before him 

“I mean if you wanted to run away you could have told me, do you have any money?” Sapnap pouts disappointed that there wasn’t a fight “I- well no-“ 

“Right this is your first time, hm-“ Phil checks his back pocket and hands George gold coins “Come with me I have more in my room” Both following Phil in shock George still processing “How do you have gold-“ Phil cuts Sapnap short “Tommy didn’t get his nack for stealing things out of thin air” Phil grins

They enter Phil’s room and he gives George 2 brown decent sized bags, one filled with gold coins and the other one filled with silver coins also giving Sapnap the same “And you George- are you really just gonna go out like that? Come on people are gonna recognize you, here” Phil gives George white glasses with black lenses dark enough for people not to see his eyes but for him to see everything clearly while wearing them.

“Thank you Phil-“ George began “Yeah yeah, now go! Hurry up I expect you gone by midnight, come back soon or visit okay?” Phil smiles and ruffles George’s hair  
“Yeah I promise I will” George returns the smile and like that both the boys are packing for the night.

“Are you ready?” George said to Sapnap peeking into his room, they had finished packing and pretended to sleep while the workers checked on them it was now 11:30 on the dot and they had promised Phil that they’d be gone by midnight. “Yeah” Sapnap said getting out of his bed showing he was already changed and had shoes on.

He was wearing Burgundy pants that came up to his stomach and a white shirt having puffy-ish sleeves that he rolled up to his elbow, the front having a v cut but had a silk string zig zagging across it but he had paid no mind so it was lazily loose showing a glimpse of his chest.

George glanced to the left and caught a glimpse of himself I the mirror, he himself was wearing light tan pants coming up to his waist being held up with a black belt the buckle of it having a silver flower shape of a hyacinth the kingdom’s signature picture. He was also wearing brown boots that reached his calves hugging them. At the top he was wearing another white collared shirt, a brown male corset wrapping around his stomach while he also had a bold blue long scarf around his shoulders and the edge falling down his shoulder and to his thigh it being held up by a gold circular button keeping the scarf from falling.

“Alright then, lets go” George sighed still staring at himself in the mirror

Sapnap got his backpack and tied a pouch string to his belt loop having it secured so nobody could be able to snatch it George holding the door open and watching the empty halls hoping nobody would catch them.

They both sneaked towards Georges room only a few feet away and closed the door behind them locking it, “How are we getting out again?” George said to Sapnap, he was the one who told him to go to his room, “Isn’t it obvious?” Sapnap said glancing at George’s open window.

“Nick- thats like 4 storys-“ George started “Ive been through worse, besides were not gonna jump were gonna be on the bricks and theres some edges we can walk on, can’t you do that Gogy?” Sapnap teases the older boy 

“Well, maybe but there are guards down there” 

“Thats why Phil told us to get out before midni-“ 

Sapnap words were cut off by Tommy’s shrieks they both look out and find the boy running around holding a sword, pretty blunt but knowing Tommy he could probably find a way to kill someone with it. The gaurds were chasing him around and Tommy was running across the yard to a boy with brown hair a worn out green shirt “Tubbo code red!” Tommy continued to yell alley outrunning the guards “Tommy only use code Ames while were in secret!” The brown haired boy had a heavy British accent and sounded to be around 17 “Sorry Tobyyyyy”

“Ah” George had said watching the guards getting further away

“Now let’s hurry up because they can’t do that forever”

“Hah,” George said knowing there was a chance they actually could if they wanted to, they never seemed to run out of energy 

“Alright” Sapnap said with a grunt jumping out the window his hand holding the edge of the window seal 

“What the fuck!?” George shrieked looking outside the window, but instead of a dead flat Sapap he found him against the wall standing on a brick, he looks up at the distressed boy and laughs at him “Aww were you worried for me baby?” Sapnap laughs harder 

“If you keep laughing your gonna fall and I’m going to be the one laughing idiot” George replied annoyed

“Ok- ok ok-“ Sapnap said calming down 

“Ima scoot over, and once I say you can jump down and you can go to the spot im at right now” George nods as Sapnap scoots across standing on another brick

George sighs and sits on the edge of the window seal “Hurry the fuck up we don’t have all night slow poke” Sapnap complains 

George bites his lower lip and jumps off a combination of a scream and cry escaping his mouth one of his feet landing on the brick Sapnap had moved off but his other foot had slipped as he had missed the brick he was supposed to land on.

“Do you need help?”Sapnap said holding the small of George’s back 

“No I’m ok, keep going” George had positioned his foot on another stone against the wall “Ok,” Sapnap crouched and began climbing lower as George hesitantly followed behind him. 

‘Fuck’ Sapnap said as his feet met the grass George also meeting the grass.

George peeked his head around the wall seeing the guards coming very close to Tubbo and Tommy “We don’t have much time at all we have to run now” George grabbed Sapnap’s arm tugging on his sleeve then let go to start sprinting across the front field

“Hurry up Gogy” Sapnap mocked Georges accent giggling and passing George reaching the shrubs enclosing the front yard

“Hey! Sir’s please halt!” George stumbled over his own feet but kept running chest falling and rising as he heard the guards yell at him their footsteps getting closer metal crying as its taken out of their sheath.

“Sapnap-!” George whisper yells so they don’t blow their cover   
“Hurry up George!” Sapnap pushed through the bushes making way for George, 

“Stop now and you won’t be beheaded!” It was Sam, George bit his lip even more he used to watch Sam and Tommy play with each other he would be the only person that could make Tommy work or do anything baby pretending to be ‘Tom Nook’ from some story Philza used to tell them. 

George felt horrible for not telling any of them anything but its better if he didn’t say anything or else it would hurt more to see the disappointment on their faces.

While George was lost in thought he had been running slower and suddenly he felt a pained sensation on his arm as the cool metal slashed against his arm.

Sam recognizing his wail -for how much of a cry baby he used to be- stopped in his tracks pulling his sword back "George?" Sam whispered

"I'm so so sorry Sam I can explain-"

"Hurry the fuck up" Sam pushed George to Sapnaps direction motioning for him to run  
He wasn't doing the best job at keeping this a secret was he?

George held on to his upper left arm which now had a gash on it- it wasn't that bad but it will definitely be a problem soon. He made it to the bush.

Sapnap had went through and followed through it the boy waiting on the other side pulled him to the town and they escaped the guards in the endless streets that we're still crowded even though it was almost the middle of the night.

Half the shops were closed "Come on George I know your slow but come onn" Sapnap looked down at his arm

"I liked this outfit too I'm pretty sad about it" George pouts being being very disappointed that one of his best outfits had a tear in it

"You can probably just wash it and we can put bandage over it for now" Sapnap said reaching into his backpack taking out a roll of bandages

"Let's just sit over here" Sapnap walked towards another bar sitting on the stairs in front, but out of the way so people wouldn't mind them

George winced as Sapnap took his arm to look at the cut, it wasn’t bad but they should still wrap it so no more blood comes out. Sapnap takes out a rag and a small circular jug pouring some water over the rag then gently cleaning the wound

“Ow- Your doing it too hard.” George complained, “I’ll do you hard” Sapnap mocked the boy his sense of humor never failing to show up at the worst times. “Just shut up and give me that.” George snatched the rag from Sapnap and cleaned the wound himself while Sapnap began unwrapping the bandage to put on George.

After the finished they both stood up from the dusty staircase and dusted themselves off. Sapnap glanced at George and saw how sad he was “Cheer up” Sapnap said smacking the older boy’s butt 

“Nick-“ Georges voice raised and it had cracked in the middle of saying it and Sapnap couldn’t stop laughing. Fed up George shoved him

“Do you want to get a drink?” Sapnap said finally calming down enough to talk normally   
“Yeah ok” George chuckled

They both entered and guess who was there

"Hello! Sapnap was it? I see you did know who George was.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IM BACK! I had to focus on finals :(   
> Anyways- cliff hanger cause I'm mean I might not upload weekly- idk anymore because it makes it seem like a job instead of something fun to write not sure yet, i wont go like a moth without uploading though so dw :))

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter as I said it was like a filler, and yes i know some of the birthday and ages aren't accurate but its for the storyy shhh- I might also upload it on Wattpad but idk yet- ok bye cya next week? ALSO- if this gets any attention please don't share it with the cc's I wanna write what I want without getting second hand embarrassment for myself ;')


End file.
